Bella's Powers
by pinkbeauty813
Summary: Now that Bella has her powers see what happens
1. Chapter 1

Twilight:Powers

Twilight:**Powers**

CHAPTER ONE:

I did not enjoy the fact that we were doing this but Edward said it was necessary and I knew he was right. He wasn't happy about visiting the Volturi either, but had convinced us that it was better to show them I had been changed instead of having them find us. We walked toward the large doors that would lead to the lobby in the fortress of Volterra concealing the vampires from the clueless humans. I couldn't help but remember the last time I'd been here: when Edward attempted suicide over a misunderstanding forcing Alice and I to rescue him while putting ourselves in danger as well. Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly as he pulled the door open and I thought I heard him whisper something when he squeezed my hand but I ignored it.

"Bella it will be fine, I can see that," Alice said smoothly and confidently at my side. Carlisle was standing on the other side of her. He had come as a precaution; Aro was fond of Carlisle and wouldn't make any trouble if he were present. Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet had all stayed behind.

"Right, no danger, got it," I laughed not concerned about being in danger at all since I was now practically indestructible, " I'm not worried about any danger, just anxious to get this over with." I said this in the fast slur that, now completely normal, I had once been unable to understand being a tone that human ears could not decipher. When I said this he squeezed my hand again and I heard the strange whisper but this time there was more than one. I decided to not concern myself with this, I was probably just hearing far away voices maybe within the castle. Being a vampire was surprisingly enjoyable; I had only been concerned about living with Edward for eternity and hadn't given much thought to how my new abilities would affect me. The speed, sleepless nights, strength, incredible hearing, and especially beauty were slightly overwhelming. There were setbacks, like the constant burning in my throat of thirst and the extra venom that poured in my mouth whenever remotely close to humans.

It had been three months since I had been changed and I could still clearly remember the extensive pain involved. I instinctively cringed at the thought. My new family was very pleased with how well I was able to follow their way of life. To Jasper's disappointment, I hadn't slipped once although they did keep me a safe distance from humans. Edward had taken me hunting yesterday just to be safe in this protected city.

Once we entered the lobby I saw Jane waiting impatiently for our arrival. Somehow she was able to make this trip to the Volturi even less inviting. She escorted us down the same long hallways and rooms as before except we didn't go down as far. This time we had stopped in a room that looked as if it were a meeting hall. There was a long table in the center of the enormous room with huge wooden chairs surrounding it. Like the room we had entered before, it had windows near the climax of the tall walls letting sunlight shine into the room but not enough to reach us and make us more than slightly shimmer. In no time we were standing in front of the Volturi, not slowed by my old human pace. They were all seated near the far end of the table eying us when we silently approached. Jane gestured toward the empty chairs in front of us and then glided to Aro's side. We all sat as instructed to face those at the head of the table. There Aro sat with his brothers surrounded by their guards.

"Welcome! I see you have stayed true to your word," he greeting us meeting my gaze with curios eyes, "Oh Carlisle I am so glad you could come! I haven't seen you in ages." Aro spoke as if we were at a causal family reunion, only taking his eyes off of me to greet Carlisle and then returning his eyes curiously to my new, inhuman face.

"So how has she turned out?" Aro was looking at Edward now.

"She is still immune to my extra abilities," Edward answered in a flat voice. It was obvious he was just as uncomfortable here as the last time. Aro raised his eyebrows in thought at Edward's response.

"May I," now looking at me he lifted his hands covered in his translucent, ancient skin.

"Certainly," I replied calmly as I got up and strode toward his chair and outstretched hand. Edward watched me cautiously very stiff in his chair. Once again Aro touched my hand and his powers had no affect on me. It was evident in his expression that this was true and his face revealed a hint of disappointment.

"Still immune to my abilities as well I see," he turned to look at Jane as I walked back to my chair. "Jane honey…"

"No!" Edward became stiffer, his face smooth only slightly revealing a hint of anger.

"Our powers haven't affected her still, so there is no reason to expect Jane's to. I just want to be sure and Jane is itching to try again," Aro was staring at Edward meeting his cold eyes with a calm expression. Alice reached over and touched Edward's arm and I was sure she was telling him to calm down and that nothing would happen through her thoughts.

"It's ok Edward, don't worry," I said carefully hiding the sense of fear that crept into the back of my mind. What if her powers did work now that I was of the same species? I ignored the thought and looked at Edward's face. He glared at me and then turned back to Aro without a word. Aro eyed him carefully before nodding once in Jane's direction. She smiled and glared at me as forcefully as she could, and everyone could see that she was trying her hardest to have even the slightest effect on me. I felt nothing but her unwavering eyes. Aro smiled seeing that her abilities were also still useless on me.

"Enough Jane, don't strain yourself. Bella confounds us all," still smiling he continued, "See Edward, nothing to worry about". Edward only nodded once to Aro's comment, relief filling his eyes when he saw I was protected from Jane's torturous glare.

"She is surprisingly calm for a newborn," Aro attempted to soften the tense atmosphere with a change of subject, "Has she lost control so far or have you kept her away from humans altogether?"

"She hasn't slipped once, but we have done our best to kept her away from temptation," Edward paused listening to Aro's thoughts," She is three months new to this life."

"Ahh and she is doing well so far. I am curious though, does she posses any extra abilities?"

"She hasn't shown so at this point, besides her immunity to our powers," Edward looked at me for a second before he shifted his glance back to Aro; he held my hand tighter.

"I will admit I am disappointed, I expected much more," Aro's face seemed to fall slightly reaffirming that he had been let down.

_**This is very disappointing indeed. I had planned on asking her to join us if she possessed any extraordinary abilities. Of course I would have had to been very persuasive, but I was sure I could at least get her, if not Edward to. Or maybe she does have extra abilities that they would rather we didn't know about?**_

With my hand still held tightly in Edward's I answered Aro's comment, it seemed like he was only talking to himself. "I am sorry you are disappointed with my lack of extra abilities but I assure you that we are hiding nothing. And I would have politely declined your offer to join you here, especially without Edward. No one could ever convince me to leave him no matter how persuasive they could be," Everyone was staring at me in confusion, but I still looked at Aro.

_**I couldn't have said that aloud? I'm sure that was concealed in my own thoughts…**_

Aro was still speaking quietly like before, as if he were whispering. "Say what aloud?" I asked him becoming just as confused myself.

_**Bella, can you hear what I am saying? **_It was only now that I realized his lips did not move while he spoke.

"Of course I can hear you? Did you mean for me not to?" I answered wondering why he was still whispering; everyone was staring at me with wide eyes. I turned toward Edward hoping he would explain what was going on only to see shock frozen on his face. Then he spoke in a whisper, his eyes looked like they were far away and not actually looking at me. _**She can read minds too? How can this be? She has never answered our thoughts before… **_

"What do you mean she can read minds too Edward? What are you talking about and why are you whispering?" I was anxious and a little frightened now, not knowing what was going on. Aro caught my attention when he spoke, not whispering this time, and I checked to be sure his lips were moving, they were.

"No Bella I did not mean for you to hear that," he said answering my previous question, "I was unaware that my thoughts were open to you." He was talking to me with an excited expression. "From your obviously shocked expressions am I to understand that you were unaware that Bella too shared Edward's gift?"

"No… this is truly a surprise to us all," it was Carlisle who spoke now and it looked as if he were pleased. Edward was still staring at me speechless, besides the panicked whisper of his thoughts but I was too stunned to concentrate on them. I could read minds? This wasn't possible, I never could before, or at least I don't think so. I did hear whispers whenever I was really close to Edward but why would I only hear them when I was near him? Did these unknown abilities of mine only work with him close to me? My eyes were wide and I stared straight ahead not really looking at anything.

"I…. Can …read minds?" I stammered unable to believe the words that escaped my mouth.

"It appears that way, yes," Edward was starring at me with accusing eyes. "Why did you not tell me you could hear whispers?" he sounded a little hurt thinking that I could keep something like this from him. But I wasn't keeping anything from him; I thought the muffled whispers had been far away conversations that I could hear with my newly enhanced hearing! I looked at Edward's face unable to answer.

"Maybe not, or only if she is concentrated because she hasn't answered my most recent thoughts which would surely bother her," Aro spoke calmly as he discovered the truth behind the situation. Then my head cleared and I began to hear the whispers again, but this time I concentrated on them. Then, suddenly, the whispers grew louder and clearer as I tightened my grip in Edward's hand. I could hear Alice's amazed and confused thoughts next to me and Carlisle's on the other side of her. It was amazing and overwhelming at the same time. Experimentally I dropped Edward's hand and as soon as his hand left mine the whispers cut off sharply like I had hit a mute button. As my mind began to grasp what I had just discovered I grew increasingly curious.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight:Powers

CHAPTER TWO

"I can't read minds," my voice was clear and confident as I turned to face Aro and explained what I discovered to everyone around me, "Edward can and his mind lets me hear the thoughts he hears I think.'' Listening to my confusing words, everyone remained quiet waiting for me to continue. I turned toward Alice, "May I?" I stretched out my open hand to her and took her hand tightly in or rathermine when she nodded still confused. Then I could see it clearly _we _Edward and I were talking in the back seat of the rent-a-car wecould see it had obtained for this special visit. It was dark outside as Carlisle drove to the airport to catch our flight home. Edward was talking to me in an enthusiastic voice telling me he couldn't believe that I had such an ability. He continued saying that I never ceased to amaze him. I watched myself answer in an equally excited voice that I couldn't believe it either. My arms wrapped around his neck and I kissed him, trapping him with my immense strength that came with being a newborn. I watched this from outside as if I was disconnected from my body, but it continued to live and act as if I were still there. The vision began to slip away when something shook me hard calling my name. Once again I found myself within the walls of Volterra in the presence of the Volturi; it was Edward that had been trying to call me back from the vision not knowing what it was.

"That was amazing Alice!" I exclaimed truly excited, a huge smile erupting on my face.

"Yes that was…" Alice smiled back realizing that we had shared that vision of the possible future together.

"You can share abilities with any vampire you touch?" Edward spoke not even attempting to conceal the shock on his face.

"It appears that way, yes," I laughed as I repeated the words he had just used when I asked if I could read minds. I was elated with my newly discovered powers and also proud that I was special after all. I was still curious about how far my powers could go. Could I really share abilities with any vampire or just Edward and Alice? I wanted to experiment to see how much I could do.

"That is certainly amazing!" Aro seemed elated about my abilities, I also suspected he was pleased that they had been discovered in his presence. "I do wonder if you are correct, oh Jane dear would you please let Bella see if she can use your powers too!" Aro smiled down at Jane who looked at him in horror. Sulkily she turned toward me and slowly approached glaring at me. I could see she was more than wishing she could hurt me with her abilities; she was actually trying to again. Taking advantage of the moment, I decided to try and use her power against her as she attempted to try it against me. I glared back into her eyes, a strong wave of hate flowed through my empty veins and I found myself truly wanting her to feel pain. That's when I heard her screams, she was thrashing on the floor in pain and I found myself smiling enjoying it! I couldn't understand this flux of emotion that had no explanation. As I reasoned with myself in my head I was able to turn my painful glare away from her to the floor and she immediately ceased screaming, jumping to her feet in an unfathomable rage.

It happened so fast I wasn't sure what was going on. Edward was suddenly in front of me in a stance I knew only too well, he was shielding me, hideously loud snarls erupting from deep in his chest. Jane must have decided to attack me physically because I had attacked her with her own power. Then my beloved Edward was on the floor twisted in agony. I recognized his pain as soon as it crept over his beautiful face.

'NO!" I screamed as I darted in front of him protecting him from the unneeded pain Jane was causing. Once again I felt the wave of hate flow through me only this time it was a hundred times stronger. I wanted her to suffer worse than death I wanted her to scream and as she twisted on the floor in agony I laughed surprised at the malice in my own voice. Then I saw Aro approach Jane's side quickly, followed by his guards and the rest of the Volturi. I was also aware of Alice, Edward, and Carlisle standing in fighting positions at my side. But none of it mattered; Jane was suffering for harming my Edward, I would never let anyone touch him.

"No one will ever harm my Edward again!" My voice was quiet but somehow deadly. I heard the Volturi warn me to stop and I laughed again. Somehow my vision grew to include all my enemies standing in front of me and I gladly saw them fall to the ground withering in pain. I hated them all I wanted them all to suffer, not just Jane but everyone. I ignored the gasps of horror coming from my family and I ignored Edward who begged me to stop. He didn't understand, I would never let him feel pain because of me, never would I let him feel that kind of pain again at all. My eyes burned into my enemies and then I heard my voice speaking but didn't understand how the words came out of my mouth. I listened intently to my voice surprised by what I said.

"YOU WILL SUFFER! ALL OF YOU WILL PAY FOR ENFLICTING PAIN ON MY EDWARD!" My screams shocked me as I realized I needed to stop but I couldn't. It was like I couldn't control my actions anymore, only sit back and watch uselessly while the strange emotion that was now much stronger than hate controlled me. Then I gazed in horror as the eyes of my victims turned completely black and the screams stopped. They all lay on the floor unmoving with black holes for eyes. Then I heard my voice again trying with every fiber of my being to stop it but found my attempts helpless so I listened completely horrified as my voice filled the silent room.

"You will never touch Edward again," my voice was cool, emotionless, and strange. Then, when I thought I had never been more terrified, I heard them respond to my words all in unison.

"We will never touch Edward again," they spoke still motionless except for their lips.

"And you will never bother my family for he rest of eternity," my demands were strange and it was like I was ordering them to do my will and they were my slaves bound to follow my every wish.

"And we will never bother your family for the rest of eternity," their voices were dead like zombies. I was screaming at myself to stop but I was ignored. Whatever had taken over my body, my very soul, wasn't leaving and I was frightened that I would be lost forever. Then I felt Edward's arms wrap around my begging me to stop in my ear. I wanted to tell him that I would, that there was nothing to fear but I couldn't, both because it wasn't true, even I was afraid of myself, and because I was unable to physically control my actions.

"Good, you are free now," it was the monster inside of me speaking. I turned hopeful as I saw their eyes returning from the blackness but they still lay motionless.

"You may leave," the voice was quiet and strained; it was Aro begging with his eyes for our departure. I felt the monster calming down and slipping into the shadows of my mind. I was aware of my own actions for only one short second when everything went black; as I slipped toward unconsciousness I new that the vision Alice and I had shared would never come true…


	3. Authors' Note

Hey Readers I Hope You Liked It So Far Plz Add Reviews and Tell Me How you like it So Far3

Hey Readers I Hope You Liked It So Far Plz Add Reviews and Tell Me How you like it So Far3


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight:Powers

Chapter Three

Edward's P.O.V.

**Sleeping Beauty**

I couldn't believe my eyes, but before the situation could get any worse I decided to hurry and get out of here as fast as we could. I picked up Bella's lifeless body and hurried toward the door, followed silently by Alice and Carlisle. I ignored their questioning thoughts unable to take anymore. I just had to get out of here, get somewhere safe where I could help Bella and think through what just happened.

No one spoke as we hurried out of the fortress. Night had fallen so not many people were on the streets though we still kept to the ally ways. Once we were inside the car speeding down the dark abandoned road, I broke the silence.

"What the hell just happened? What's wrong with her? She can't be dead but we cannot sleep either," My words were directed toward Carlisle but it was Alice who answered.

"No she isn't dead, I'm not sure what's wrong with her," Alice stared at my precious Bella curiously.

"She may just be recovering from whatever happened back there. I am not sure but I don't think she wanted to do it, I'm not even sure if she was there at all. Her eyes were completely black just like her victims and her voice was not her own," Carlisle's brows were turned up in thought.

"I agree, or at least I hope that wasn't my Bella. I have never seen power like that! She took them all down and once they fell to her tortuous gaze I was no longer able to hear their thoughts… I hope she wakes soon, it has been half an hour already," I was worried now; I didn't care what happened; only Bella mattered. "Please wake up my love, everyone is safe," I whispered into her ear.

"Yes, we cannot bring her on the plane like this, they will think she is dead. She isn't even breathing," Carlisle took his eyes off Bella and turned to face the road again. Why wouldn't she wake up! I pulled her closer to me begging in her ear for her to waken. Softly, I pressed my cool lips to hers and withdrew when there was again no response. Once my lips left her she suddenly took in a sharp breath, in and out, she was breathing now!

"Carlisle she is breathing! Bella honey can you hear me? Please wake up, everyone is ok and we are going home now," her breathing continued but there was no other response to my words.

"Edward we cannot stay here, we have to get on the plane soon before the Volturi snap out of whatever trance Bella placed them under," we were approaching the airport as Carlisle spoke, "Alice I need you to get some sunglasses for her, and Edward you will have to hold her up convincingly." He stopped at a small shop for Alice to run in and grab the glasses. I pulled Bella up so that she was sitting next to me rather than lying across my lap. Alice was quick and we were at the airport in no time. While Carlisle dealt with the issue of the rent-a-car, Alice and I tried to make Bella convincing. With the sunglasses on, I carried her in way that looked like she was walking with her head on my shoulder.

We were convincing enough to get her on the plane without much trouble. Those who waswho weren't as fooled by our display were quickly convinced by Alice inescapably persuasive to humans. The trip home seemed to take forever as I waited impatiently for Bella's eyes to open, but they didn't.

"Carlisle are you sure she isn't dead! My Bella is gone, please come back to me please!" It had been 24 hours now since she entered this catatonic state and I was insane with worry. I held her in my arms tearlessly crying for her to open her eyes.

"Edward you need to calm down. I have no idea what is happening, I have never seen anything like this but I am quite positive she isn't dead. For one she is breathing, and two there is only one way a vampire can die and you know that," Carlisle was worried about her too, we all were, but he insisted she would snap out of it sometime. I just hoped it was soon.

When we arrived back home, Esme was scared to death as she watched me carry in Bella's limp body. Alice explained what had happened as best she could to the others although we weren't really sure what exactly happened ourselves. I took Bella up to our room and placed her on the bed, sitting down next to her. I won't leave her side no matter how long it takes for her a wake up.


	5. Chapter 5

Twilight:Powers

Chapter Four

**Six MONTHS LATER**

I felt the need of thirst about to overwhelm me, knowing I would have to give into it and go hunting soon despite how much I hated leaving her side. I had gone hunting six times since "that day" going with my brothers every other trip and it made me hate myself and what I am even more. If I wasn't I stupid vampire, I wouldn't have to leave her side to kill. Even more importantly, if I weren't a vampire, she wouldn't be like this. My beautiful wife would be alive and happy.

"I love you," I whispered in her ear, "You know I do and I don't want to leave, I wouldn't if I didn't have to… I…" I was filled with sorrow, regret, worry, not knowing when or if my Bella would ever return to me. She still has not moved and it has been six months. I was sure that I was going insane, never wanting to be around anyone but her. Most of the time my family let us be, but they always insisted that I quench my filthy thirst for blood when they could see it was overwhelming me. I spent my days holding her in my arms talking to her about everything that came to mind. It was hard though; I missed her gorgeous smile and exuberant eyes. It was even worse than when I made the mistake of leaving her thinking I was doing something good for her. Now I was useless and I knew it was my fault that she was as responsive as a rock, besides her slow, steady breathing.

"Edward your brothers are leaving in an hour ok?" Esme's voice was soft, "Don't worry, Alice and I won't leave her side; She will be perfectly fine." Esme knew how much it pained me to leave Bella to hunt.

"Will she ever wake up?" I whispered, the pain clear in my voice.

"Carlisle is quite certain," her words were meant to be reassuring but I knew in her thoughts that she was doubtful. We had gone through this conversation every month and we still had no answer to whether she would ever return to us as we watched the months slip by.

"It's my fault," I was speaking to myself but Esme heard my words and glared at me disapprovingly.

"Edward we have all told you to stop saying that! It is not your fault and she will be ok, you just need to be patient and give her some time to heal from whatever happened to her. It obviously took a lot out of her to use that much force on so many vampires," as she said this Alice entered the room. She was upset about this just as much as I was. Neither of us talked much anymore, nor did a single smile or laugh escape us.

"You can go now," her voice was low. Walking over to the bed, she was thinking about how much longer she could take seeing Bella like this. I felt the same way and it was slightly comforting to have someone to relate to. Her feelings for Bella were nowhere near as strong as mine of course so my suffering was greater than hers.

"Keep her safe," I said quickly kissing Bella goodbye. I hurried out of the room trying to escape before I gave in and darted back to her room. Jasper and Emmett were waiting for me by the door and followed me to he car. We left without a word. I hardly ever spoke anymore and they had given up trying to make me.

Jasper drove, Emmett sat in the front next to him, and I sat in the back, my thoughts on Bella. Jasper and Emmett were talking about where they could find big game but I ignored their conversation quietly counting the minutes until I could see my Bella again. I remember being so excited about Bella becoming one of us once I had gotten past the fact that I was risking her soul. I would never have to be careful around her keeping the monster inside of me from killing her. We could be together forever and I would not have to leave her to hunt because she would come with me. At least I had thought it would be a very good thing once she turned, not knowing that after three short happy months I would loose her for an immeasurable amount of time. What if she never woke up, staying in her unresponsive state forever? What would I do, what could I do? I cannot take myself out of this world to be with her because she has not yet left this one, but could I really stand watching her lay unconscious for the rest of my existence? I don't have a choice, I will never leave her and unless she wakes up, there are no other options.

Emmett interrupted my thoughts with his booming voice directed toward me. "Edward you up for hunting some polar bears! I hear they are in season and I'm itching to actually fight for my food. Penguins are so boring, they don't even try to run away." I was annoyed that he interrupted my thoughts but answered as enthusiastically as I could for his benefit.

"Sure that would be fun," my attempt to sound excited was even pathetic to me. Even though I was usually perfect at lying, everything seemed meaningless to me now and I no longer gave any effort in anything.

"Edward I know this is hard for you, but there is nothing you can do and mopping doesn't help anyone. I'm sure she would want you to at least enjoy hunting since you refuse to leave her side for any other reason," Emmett was my favorite brother but right now I seemed eager to give Jasper that title, he never reproached me for being miserable.

"Emmett is right Edward, you should at least try to enjoy hunting," as Jasper said this the whole favorite brother thing was out the window. They were both annoying and completely unaware of my feelings.

"Please stop, joy doesn't exist for me without her. I would like to just get this over with quickly if you two don't mind," my voice was low and cold. I normally didn't speak to my family with this much coolness but I was unable to control myself anymore.

"Fine," Emmett growled turning his back to me. They didn't say anything to me again for the rest of the ride there.

When we reached the hunting grounds I was even more eager to get this over with. Bella must be so thirsty and she is unable to quench her thirst because of her current condition. I felt increasingly guilty for hunting without her and my hesitant manner with these irritated polar bears didn't help. One of them actually knocked me to the ground, and I just laid there with no incentive to fight back and take the life of this bear as I once could have done easily. Emmett saw me and quickly killed the bear that attacked my motionless body.

"What the hell are you playing at Edward? Are you insane or worse suicidal! That bear couldn't have killed you if that is what you wanted but I am very tempted myself right now! Damn it Edward I can't take this anymore!" I stared into the sky only barely aware of his words. I couldn't remember Emmett ever yelling at me like this, it was strange. When I didn't respond he dumped the dead bear at my feet ordering me to at least drink while I was here and then he stormed off. I followed his orders and drained the bear of its blood, making my way back to the car when I was done to wait for Emmett and Jasper to finish with their hunting.

They didn't take long to get back to the car and start the long drive home, well it seemed long to me. Emmett's thoughts told me he was still upset with me for my actions earlier. I was going to give him my apologies but decided against it, instead giving him a chance to cool down. Evidently he told Jasper about what had taken place before so they both shared negative thoughts toward me. Before I could get back to hating myself my phone vibrated. I stared at it unable to remember what to do.

"Are you going to get that?" Emmett was frowning and kept his eyes away from my face. I looked at the phone and noticed the call was coming from Alice. I quickly flipped the phone open and pressed talk with worried thoughts of Bella in my head.

"What's wrong? Is she ok? Alice what is going on?" I bellowed into the phone in a panicked voice my eyes frantically darting back and forth. Could the Volturi have snapped out of their trance and come back with a vengeance?

"Edward calm down, she is ok," Alice's voice seemed a little excited, and I wondered if she could actually have good news for me.

"Then why are you calling me?" my voice was calm now that I knew there was no immediate danger.

"She opened her eyes Edward," as she said this, a million emotions played across my face and I noticed both Jasper and Emmett staring at me expectantly. "Edward it was a little scary at first because they were black like the Vulturi's 'that day', but then they cleared. She won't move her eyes though, just stares at the ceiling. I'm not sure what happened exactly but I had been talking to her and I bent down and kissed on the forehead telling her I loved her. Then her eyes shot open, and I have been trying to get her to talk or move or something but I haven't had any success," I listened intently to her words trying to comprehend what she was telling me.

"When?" my emotions began to calm and I was left with anger, anger with myself for not being there when she finally opened her eyes.

"About five minutes ago," she replied still in an excited voice, "maybe this means she will snap out of it soon Edward, and then we can actually start living again."

"I should be there, I should have been the first person she saw," my voice was barely a whisper while I dealt with the fact that I had let Bella down again.

"Please Edward, don't beat yourself up over this too! Just be happy and show her you are happy. You need to stay strong for her," she was pleading with me and even though I didn't want to admit it, I knew she was right. I had to be strong for Bella.

"I will be there as soon as I can," I shut the phone and directed my attention to Jasper.

"She opened her eyes, please hurry she needs me," I stared at Jasper and heard the pity in his thoughts at my suffering. I did not need his pity; I just needed him to drive faster. He turned to face the road and in no time had the car speeding down the road as fast as it would allow. I sat back and sighed with relief, she was going to be normal again, and it was only a matter of time.


End file.
